


Удивительные вещи, о которых Ранду ал'Тору рассказал Асмодиан, и о которых Ранд никогда не догадался бы спросить

by LazyRay



Series: Цепь и ошейник прилагаются [7]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Отныне всякий раз, как мы будем беседовать, ты станешь рассказывать мне две вещи, о которых я не спрошу".</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Я просто не смогла пройти мимо.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удивительные вещи, о которых Ранду ал'Тору рассказал Асмодиан, и о которых Ранд никогда не догадался бы спросить

**Музыка**  
  
\- Что это? – спросил удивленный Дракон.  
Асмодиан поднял растрепанную голову от своих бумаг, расчерченных линиями и изрисованными множеством непонятных закорючек и значков.  
\- Вы про что? – переспросил он, моргая покрасневшими глазами, зевнул и потянулся со стоном. – Уже вечер? Пора заниматься?  
\- Уже утро, – промолвил Ранд. – Я вчера был занят... и ты просидел всю ночь?  
\- Похоже на то, – ухмыльнулся Асмодиан и любовно разгладил руками бумаги.  
\- Так что это? – Ранд кивнул на странную тайнопись. – Шифр?   
\- Что? Ах, это? – уставший менестрель уставился на него осоловевшим взглядом, перевел его на свои бумаги и засмеялся. – Ох, милорд, это просто ноты.  
\- Ноты? Что за ноты? Откуда?  
\- Из тех запасников, что вы позволили мне посмотреть в Тире. Как ни странно, но смотрители схронов посчитали и их за проклятые штучки Айз Седай. – Голос менестреля Дракона смягчился и стал почти мечтательным. – Не так уж они и не правы. В своё время это вдохновляло людей на подвиги!  
\- Что-то вроде Рога Валир?  
Асмодиан почти видел, как встали торчком уши на голове Ранда, как у насторожившегося пса, и поторопился разочаровать его:  
\- О, нет, нет! Просто музыка, мой повелитель, не больше и не меньше.  
  
  
 **Антисанитария**  
  
Джасин Натаэль вовсе не был неженкой: терпел тяготы дороги наравне с остальными и не жаловался на усталость или боль (жаловаться на жару или холод ему не было нужды, само собой, он мог заставить своё тело игнорировать погодные условия). Но, тем не менее, он мог вечером на привале обвести лагерь печальным взглядом и, всплеснув руками, уныло побрести к ближайшему ручью умываться, бормоча что-то об антисанитарии и диких условиях дикого же средневековья, куда его так несчастливо угораздило.  
Ранд один раз заикнулся было уточнить и получил получасовой, совершенно бредовый монолог, из которого он хорошо если понял каждое третье слово, и запомнил только жалобы на отсутствие минимальных удобств, малейшего намека на цивилизацию и несомненное обилие ужасных непуганых микробов – вестников неминуемой трагической смерти (какой там Тармон Гай'дон!), от которой его, бедного, спасает только саидин. Ранд обеспокоился было, что Асмодиану угрожает опасность от рук его бывших сотоварищей, но, заметив его тревогу и вызнав причину её, Асмодиан только угрюмо отмахнулся. И почему-то еще больше огорчился непониманием Ранда.  
Увы, Ранд начал понимать, что между ним и его невольным наставником стояло не только мерзкое решение, что принял когда-то направляющий Силу Жоар Аддам Нассосин... пришелец из невообразимо далекой Эпохи.  
  
  
 **Электричество**  
  
\- Лучины! – простонал Асмодиан, закрывая глаза руками. – Масляные лампы! Даже, не побоюсь сказать это слово – факелы! Всё дымит, потрескивает, воняет! Не почитать без риска испортить глаза, не дотронуться без риска ожога...  
Ранд не слушал, о чем там вздыхает его слишком уж избалованный менестрель. По его, Ранда, скромному мнению, освещение в этой гостиничной зале было превосходным. А что устраивало Возрожденного Дракона, сойдет и его свите.   
\- Что бы я ни отдал за одну крохотную электростанцию! – взвыл Асмодиан.  
Кажется, он по-настоящему расстроен. Ранд, наученный горьким опытом, не стал спрашивать, о чем тоскует его менестрель и чего ему так не хватает. Мало ему света, пусть идет и теребит хозяйку на поиски хороших восковых свечей. Или наколдует себе свет, способностей хватит. Махнув рукой, он пошел умываться.   
Когда он вернулся, в комнате было гораздо светлее. Устроившийся в углу Асмодиан любовался небольшой сферой света, бормоча, что «он так похож на электрический». Впрочем, заметив вернувшегося Ранда, Асмодиан тут же заставил шарик света исчезнуть, и демонстративно завалился спать.  
Иногда он был даже хуже, чем Илэйн.   
  
  
**Взгляды или Собственно, как всё началось**  
  
Он расхаживал по комнате, от окна к стене и обратно, и, вцепившись в волосы, безостановочно бормотал:  
\- Ранд. Я – Ранд. Я – Ранд ал'Тор! Я – не он! Не Льюс Тэрин! Я – Ранд!..  
\- Безусловно.  
Это замечание было сделано тихим тоном, но оно как-то прорезалось сквозь вопли в голове. Ранд поднял взгляд на вошедшего. Немногим позволялось входить к Кар'а'карну без предупреждения, но этому человеку было дозволено многое – по никому не известным причинам.  
\- Ты.  
\- Я. – Асмодиан прошел к «своему» месту у стены слева от входа и опустился на подушки. – Я знал Льюса Тэрина – немного, конечно, – и я знаю тебя, Ранд ал'Тор. Вы, безусловно, разные люди.  
\- Почему? – прошептал Ранд с надеждой безумца, цепляющегося за соломинку.   
Асмодиан, безусловно, много мог бы рассказать о такой надежде, ему должно было быть прекрасно известно подобное чувство.  
\- Потому что Льюс Тэрин никогда и ни за что не посмотрел бы на меня так, как ты порой смотришь.  
\- Как я на тебя смотрю?   
Как на Отрекшегося? Как на человека, которому ни в коем случае нельзя доверять? Кого Льюс Тэрин настойчиво советует убить на месте?  
Асмодиан поморщился, несомненно, догадавшись, какие мысли появились в голове собеседника. Ну и пусть корчит рожи, его голос – голос живого человека, голос того, кто всё знает и понимает, – отлично заглушал голос безумного мертвеца.  
\- Как на учителя? – попробовал Ранд еще раз, машинально потирая виски.  
\- И это тоже, само собой, – улыбнулся невольный наставник. – Но я имел в виду – как на мужчину.  
... а как еще на него смотреть? Он же мужчина, так? Ой, Тень же не изменяет настолько?  
Асмодиан глядел на него, приоткрыв рот от изумления.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, о чем я? Ты даже сам не замечаешь, как ты смотришь на меня?   
\- Как? – раздраженно рявкнул Ранд.  
Асмодиан, может, и избавил его от чужих мыслей (увы, лишь на время), но с него станется довести до головной боли по-своему. Терпения у Ранда в последнее время было в весьма ограниченном количестве.  
\- Всему тебя учить, – вздохнул Асмодиан. – Считай это вопросом, который ты никогда не догадался бы задать.  
\- И о чем же? – процедил Ранд.  
Асмодиан моментально осознал, что пора прекращать юродствовать: он очень тонко понимал, когда стоит перестать дергать дракона за хвост и начинать отвечать быстро и четко.  
\- О том, что Льюс Тэрин никогда бы не посмотрел на меня – на любого мужчину – так, словно желал поцеловать. По меньшей мере, поцеловать. Потанцевать, как изящно выражается твой друг Мэт.  
Ранд точно не желал танцевать с Асмодианом. А про поцелуи и говорить нечего. Он даже отца не целовал, и друзей тоже...  
Асмодиан кратко рассмеялся, не сводя с него взгляда, и тут же вздохнул:  
\- Что мне с тобой делать.  
Он встал, спокойно подошел к Ранду, встал близко и медленно, давая время убедиться, что руки его пусты и никого убивать он не собирается, коснулся губами рта Ранда. Губы Асмодиана были очень мягкими и нежными, и даже в такую жару он ухитрялся пахнуть чем-то свежим и чистым. Знать бы, как ему это удается. Вот о чем следует спросить...   
А потом Асмодиан приоткрыл свои губы... и, кажется, Ранд начал понимать, о чем этот человек так долго болтал.   
По крайней мере, целоваться Асмодиан умел, это точно.


End file.
